Petit prince
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Ichigo et grimmjow décident d'avoir un enfant et toutes les galère qui vont avec! Rating changeant selon les chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers dans lequel se passe l'histoire appartiennent à Tite Kubo Sama, à part le petit Reichiiro qui est à moi!

Pairing: Grimmjow x ichigo.

Rating: T (pour une fois...) mais il y aura du K/K+/M!

Genre: UR/ Romance/ Family/ Humor!

Petit prince!

Grimmjow désespérait quand une idée lui vint en tête:

_ Est ce que tu veux devenir une super panthère?!

_ Ouai!

_ Un super hollow?! Gueula t-il en se levant de sa chaise, les poings sur la table.

_ Ouai! L'enfant faisant de même.

_ UN SUPER ESPADA?! Hurla t-il.

_ OUAI!

_ Alors mange ta soupe, dit il en se rasseyant.

_ NAN! Brailla le petit garçon en se rasseyant sur sa chaise semblant vouloir jeté un sort au bol à la bouillie verdâtre devant lui.

_ _Et merde... pas con l'mioche! Mais comment il fait ichi?!' _Se lamenta grimmjow mentalement en pensant à son rouquin.

Non mais c'est vrai! Leur fils n'obéissait qu'au roux! Et hélas en ce moment son mari était en mission dans le monde des humains et lui bah... il devait s'occuper du nain devant lui! Déjà que tout à l'heure il avait dût nettoyer le premier bol de soupe par ce que son fils l'avait tout simplement balancé contre le mur blanc en beuglant que ça puait, le deuxième, pendant qu'il était en train de réparé les dégâts, le roux l'avait tout naturellement donner à manger à son petit hollow chien et puis enfin le troisième qui ne serait pas manger non plus visiblement, et merde!

_ Papa! L'appela le petit rouquin aux yeux bleu océan.

_ ouaip?

Grimmjow et lui étaient sur le canapé d'angle en cuir noir, par ce que tout simplement son fils voulait regarder un dessin animé, alors que lui voulait juste aller pioncer mais bon...

_ On regarde blanche-neige ou la p'tite sirène? Demanda Reichiiro emmitouflé dans une petite couverture en moumoute son petit hollow sur ses genoux.

La panthère manqua de s'étouffer et regarda son fils suspicieusement.

_ Euh... j'sais pas tu veux pas r'gardé autre chose plutôt hein! Répondit grimmjow en se levant pour chercher un dessin animé dans l'armada de dvd qu'ils avaient volé dans le monde des humains, gratuit pas cher... c'est le pied!

_ Pou'quoi? Demanda le petit hollow en regardant son père sortir le dvd de car's.

_ Bah c'est pour les filles!

_ Non! J'aime bien moi! Cria l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

_ ouai bah nan! Ca c'est pour les garçon okay! Grogna le sexta espada.

_ J'veux pas! J'vais l'dire à maman! Hurla t-il.

Grimmjow frémit d'angoisse et pensa déjà avec horreur à la semaine d'abstinence qu'il écoperait de son amant s'il faisait pas ce que son fils voulait. Mais il sourit intérieurement en même temps en entendant encore et toujours leur fils appelé 'maman' le cero espada qu'ils avaient mit au monde malgré le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes. Le petit n'en démordait pas c'était pas 'papa grimm' et 'papa ichi' c'était papa et maman point barre!

_ Fait chier... Jura t-il tout bas en prenant le dvd de blanche neige et en allumant le lecteur dvd.

-Une demi-heure plus tard-

__Un jouuuur mon priiince viendraaaas! Un jouuuur il me diraaaas..._

Grimmjow fixait la télé écran plat ultra fine et énorme et voulut l'explosé d'un cero!

Il voulait, là, tout de suite, mourir! Nan mais c'était quoi cette mièvrerie à deux balle?!

Et en plus pour pas arranger les choses son fils les mains jointes, des étoiles dans les yeux à côté qui faisais les chœurs d'une voix de casserole en accompagnant l'autre greluche!

__ 'Help me ichi'!' _Supplia t-il mentalement.

_ REGARDE PAPA C'EST LE PRIIIINCE! S'extasia Reichiiro un peut plus tard en sautant du canapé pour se planter devant l'écran.

Grimmjow le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, complètement dépassé!

C'est lui qu'était vieux jeux ou normalement les petit garçons préférent les princesses...?!

_ Euh ouai... Et alors?

_ Bah quand je serais grand je me marierais avec lui! Sourit le petit roux de toutes ses dents.

Il était une fois, une panthère sanguinaire, un homme super canon! L'homme, sexta espada, marié à un rouquin hyper sexy, chieur, qu'il aimait par dessus tout et un fils précoce... Mourut d'une crise cardiaque!

_ Que... qu'est ce tu viens d'dire là...?

Mais son fils ne répondit pas trop occupé à faire les éloges du prince charmant!

Il savait! Il le savait! ichigo n'avait pas voulut l'écouter et bah BIM! La voilà la putain de preuve!

L'autre jour il avait trouver son fils habillé en fée clochette chantant comme si on égorgeait un cochon sur kyary pamyu Pamyu 'Pon Pon Pon' en se trémoussant tel un ver hyperactif, même le chien s'étais barrer en courant derrière grimmjow qui d'habitude lui faisait peur. A ce moment là, le dit grimmjow s'était baissé avait prit le chien dans ses bras et était repartis sur la pointe des pieds pour pas se faire tué par son fils pour être entrer sans frapper, faut dire qu'on entendait que lui dans les quartiers des deux espadas.

Et ça serait quoi à 18 ans hein? Les village people?! Avait il gueulé à l'attention de son mari.

Et ce jour là ichigo avait juste dit qu'il était petit encore et que c'était mignon avant d'hausser les épaules et partir faire un tour il ne savait ou un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres! Le soir alors qu'il faisait ses pompes, son rouquin était rentré dans leur chambre et... PUTAIN il était habillé en flic, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, des menottes dans la main droite et un vrai uniforme de pompier dans la gauche lui susurrant sensuellement un:

_ '_Allume moi bébé...'_

_ils avaient baisé toute la nuit..._

A la fin de leurs ébats Ichigo avait proposé en riant d'aller chercher Ulquiorra, Starck et Gin pour faire l'indien, l'ouvrier et le marin mais 'étonnamment_' _ grimmjow n'avait pas voulut...!

Enfin bref, trêve de rêverie érotique hein, c'était pas le moment! Son fils de six ans bavait presque devant le gominé dans la télé.

_ Euh chaton? Appela grimmjow à la fin du film.

_ Oui? Sourit le dit chaton.

_ Tu vas dans ta chambre jouer? papa va préparer ton goûter en attendant.

_ D'accord! Répondit le petit rouquin hyper mignon en sautant dans les bras de son père lui faisant un gros bisou sonore sur la joue qui fit sourire tendrement grimmjow.

Le petit courra vers sa chambre et grimmjow connu l'horreur de la cuisine! Au bout d'une heure il trouva enfin tout ce qu'il lui fallait après de 'grosses galères', on est doué ou on l'est pas..., et alla chercher son fils...

Rentrant dans la chambre, il se statufia, les yeux tel deux ballons de basket, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il regardait son fils joué avec un GI-Jo joliment habillé d'une robe rose en dentelle accompagner d'un pet shop lapin alors que batman lui se trimbalait en robe de mariée et rangers dans sa bat mobile colorié en rose des paillettes partout et enfin une barbie_, d'ou sa vient ça d'abord? _se demanda grimmjow, ressapée en militaire de l'armé de terre!

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Le bleuté d'une voix étranglée.

_ Bah je joue! Répondit l'enfant en regardant son père.

_ Ouai mais... euh pourquoi t'as mis des fringues de filles sur des gars... Souffla t-il.

_ Bah par'ce que comme ça! Rit il! Eh regarde papa! Tu trouves pas qu'elle est trop jolie ma barbie? C'est tonton zazou (Szayel pour info!) qui me l'a donné! Il m'a dit que y'a un magasin, _King jouet_, dans le monde des humains ou y'en à pleiiiiiin! Il me la volée pour moi avec beaucoup beaucoup de vêtements! Trop gentil tonton zazou!

Grimmjow respira calmement et répondit un:

_ Demain, Tu viens t'entraîner au combat avec moi!

Quand d'un coup il sentit une pression spirituelle bien connue qu'il le fit sourire d'un air carnassier et s'éclipser d'un sonido de la chambre de son fils pour se retrouver devant son ichigo et le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de déclarer soudainement, sérieux comme un pape:

_ Faut qu'on parle ichi'... Avant de s'effondrer sur l'épaule de son amour qui le regarda et le serra contre lui ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait interrogeant son fils du regard qui était explosé de rire devant la porte de sa chambre.

_ PON PON WAY WAY WAY PON PON WAY PON WAY PON PON! WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY! La voix suraiguë qui s'égosillait à chanter d'une voix affreusement fausse, venait d'une certaine chambre, d'un certain petit rouquin au yeux bleus.

Grimmjow, planté devant la porte de la chambre subissait un cruel dilemme...

Devait il ouvrir la porte pour exploser le cd que son fils en ce moment même écoutait et chantait ou plutôt hurlait à s'en éclater les cordes vocales ou alors mettre des boules qui-es et ainsi protéger ses pauvres oreilles de l'attaque monstrueuse du niveau de décibel de son cher enfant à la voix de crécelle?

…...

…...

…...

Oh et puis merde, prudence est mère de sûreté, va pour les boules qui-es.

Quand d'un coup la porte de leurs quartiers explosa, un nnoitra débraillé, à moitié à poil en fait (Aaaah pauvre tesla...) gueula:

_ PUTAIN Y'A PAS MOYENS DE BAISER TRANQUILLE ICI!

Grimmjow le regarda en grimaçant et déclara:

_ Ouai bah ça va hein! T'es pas dans la pièce d'à côté toi!

_ Justement! On est Trois étages plus haut et on l'entend encore beugler l'mioche! Ça m'a tout couper meeeeerde!

_ Ouai bah c'est pas tesla qui doit s'en plaindre tu vois... Ricana grimmjow en détaillant d'un air écœuré l'espèce d'asperge mutante devant lui.

_ Qu'est ce tu viens d'dire là enculé?!

_ Et sourd en plus papy! Hahahahaha!

Grimmjow était explosé de rire en regardant la grande crevette dégainer son zanpakutô faisant de même.

_ J'vais t'défoncer!

_ Ooooh désolé j'suis pas intéresser t'es pas mon type de mec dent d'piano, j'suis sur qu'ten a une toute p'tite en plus, j'la sentirais même pas passée et puis j'suis au dessus s'cuse de t'décevoir! Sourit sadiquement le sexta espada.

Il commencèrent à se battre comme deux bourrins et défoncèrent tout le mobilier quand une porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix doucereuse 'étrangement' menaçante fit son entrée.

_ Grimmjow, Nnoitra...

Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux, chacun le sabre sous la gorge de l'autre et se fixèrent les yeux écarquillés un violent frisson parcourant leur corps et déglutirent avec difficulté.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi rime tout ce bordel...? Interrogea ichigo en s'avançant vers eux d'un pas lent et mesuré, un sourire emplit de démence au visage en voyant le carnage que les deux hommes avaient foutu dans son salon, sa salle et sa cuisine.

_ PON PON WAY WAY WAY PON PON PON WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

_ WAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUUUUUH! Hurlement d'agonie du hollow chien qui est toujours dans la chambre de la 'castafiore'.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil et sortit un:

_ Personne lui à toujours pas dit qu'il à une voix de merde? En parlant de son fils. (tu es très gentil avec ton enfant ichi...!)

L'asperge et la panthère firent non de la tête n'osant pas parler de peur de se faire exploser la gueule par le rouquin devant eux.

_ Alors alors ou en étions nous?

Grimmjow et Nnoitra se tendirent et se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'un de l'autre dans une vaine tentative de protection.

_ Biiiiien! Alors je comptabilise (sort son calepin): Un canapé IKEA, Une télé écran plat samsung, Une table basse en verre, Une chaîne ifi, Un ordinateur portable apple, Une cuisine toute équipée explosée à l'aide d'un charmaaaaaant grand rey cero, Les rideaux cramés, Un mur détruit à l'aide de ta chère ressurection grimmjow, Ma table en bois de salon découpée par santa theresa n'est ce paaaaaas nnoity?, et pour finir le plafond ou un élégant trou béant a été creusé à l'aide d'un de t'es missiles grimm...

Les deux lascars étaient plus blancs qu'un petit suisse et tremblaient de tous leurs membres en avisant enfin le champs de bataille qu'il avait créé et pâlirent...

_ Alors je vous propose tout naturellement d'aller faire ces quelques courses _tout de suite_ dans le monde des humains et ainsi éviter un aller simple pour de subliiiiiiiiime vacances dans le laboratoire d'un certain Szayel apporo grantz qui sera ravis de vous ouvrir LE CRANE POUR VOIR SI Y'A VRAIMENT UN CERVEAU DEDANS! Hurla ichigo.

_ M-mais bébé... tenta(vainement) la panthère.

_ TA GUEULE JAGGERJACK! VOUS Y ALLEZ TOUT D'SUITE EXECUTION!

Les deux protagonistes sursautèrent et se barrèrent en courant dans las noches ouvrant un garganta le plus vite possible, nnoitra galérant avec son hakama qui faisait que descendre et finit par le retirer pour aller plus vite (je vous rappelle que c'est tout ce qu'il avait sur lui...un nnoitra à poil courant comme une gazelle ... NOOOON! N'essayez pas d'imaginer!) pour pas se faire massacrer par un rouquin qui n'avait pas finit sa sieste!

Reichiiro sortit de sa chambre le pauvre petit chien complètement amorphe derrière qui traînait la patte suppliant de l'aide.

_ T'es troooooOOOOOooooop fooort maman! Cria le petit garçon en sautant dans les bras du rouquin qui le prit contre lui.

_ Je sais Je sais!

_ Papa et tonton tête de con sont dans le monde des humains? (remarquez l'élégance du surnom dont a été affublé notre cher spaghetti pourri).

_ Oui.

_ KyyyyyaaAaaaa! Dit dit maman tu peux demander à papa de me ramener le livre petit poney à la plage et fait du ski?! demanda t-il en sauta partout lâchant sans faire gaffe un mini cero dans le frigo américain qui avait vaillamment subsister au carnage (made in USA please!) avant de rendre l'âme.

Ichigo sursauta attrapa le petit hollow chien contre lui de peur qu'il finisse en tas d'os dans les secondes à suivre, celui-ci se pelotonnant contre le rouquin les yeux exorbités se demandant sûrement:

_ P'tain c'est quoi cette famille?!

_ oui mon lapin mais dis moi... ichigo sourit innocemment, t'avais pas un entraînement avec tonton mister freeze?

Reichiiro se statufia et parti en courant et hurlant à sa séance d'entraînement au combat avec ulquiorra.

_ Ichigo et le chien se regardèrent d'un air blasé avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé carbonisé soufflants de bonheur face au silence de la pièce.

_ I-CHIIIIIIIIII-GOOOOOOOO! Ichigo se leva d'un bon en entendant la 'douce' voix d'Ichimaru et le chien sauta par la fenêtre décidé à plus jamais remettre les pattes dans ce palais plein de tarés dans tous les coins!

_ _'HELP MEEEEEEE!'_

Fin...

Non c'est pas vrai! Y'a une suite mais faut que je la corrige et c'est pas encore fait!

Excusez moi pour ce retard mais j'ai plus internet et donc je dois poster chez ma soeur je ne sais pas quand est ce que j'aurai de nouveau chez moi (bouuuuh -_-,) donc un peut de patience pour la suite d'à chaque larme sont histoire et On reprend à zéro, les chapitres sont commencer mais pas encore terminé.

Bye bye!

Merci pour vos review!

Kitsune-gwenoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers dans lequel se passe l'histoire appartiennent à Tite Kubo Sama, à part le petit Reichiiro qui est à moi!

Pairing: Grimmjow x ichigo.

Rating: M! Rating changeant selon les chapitres (T/K/K+/M!) Je l'indiquerais à chaque nouveaux poste pour celles et (ceux?) que le rating M dérange! Voilà!

Genre: UR/ Romance/ Family/ Humor.

Note: Merci à liim, Phantom Claire, Lylyn972, Mugetsu (désolée ta review ne s'affiche pas car j'ai du supprimer la première fois car la mise en page et les fautes... Horrible!) Ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos review vous pouvez pas savoir! Alors encore merci!

Bonne lecture!

Petit prince!

Chapitre II

Grimmjow dans la chambre de son fils, camper devant son lit, à 05h00 du matin, tirait une tête de psychopathe.

_ Je le répéterais pas trois fois Reichiiro Jaggerjack Kurosaki... t'a deux minutes pour bouger ton cul de feignasse de c'putain d'lit avant que j'le balance par la fenêtre, toi avec évidemment...

_ Je dors! Bougonna l'adolescent de 16 ans, saucissonné dans ses couvertures, un oreiller sur la tête, pas du tout impressionné par le taré en face de lui.

_ Okay... tu l'auras voulus mon gars...

Aussi tôt dit, aussitôt fait! Le sexta espada empoigna le lit et le jarta en deux seconde par la fenêtre du 50ème étage du palais du hueco mundo, Reichiiro toujours dedans...

Cinq minutes plus tard, un reichiiro en boxer se ramena en sonido dans sa chambre un air de tueur au visage, plein de sable partout, déclara:

_ S'PECE DE MALADE! J'VAIS L'DIRE A MAMAN! Et oui les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces...

_ Mais ouai vas'y! C'est lui qui veux que j't'entraîne c'matin contre ma volonté d'ailleurs! Alors on va bien s'marrer si tu fais pas c'qu'il te dit d'faire!

Le rouquin grogna et passa devant son père qui souriait sadiquement, très fière de lui.

30 minutes plus tard, le nouvel arrancar était prêt et marchais vers la salle d'entraînement avec grimmjow quand d'un coup, Ggio vega -Mais siiiiii! Vous savez le fraccion ultra bogoss de barraguan le vioque- arriva devant le rouquin la bouche en cœur se tortillant sur place.

_ Euh... s-salut Reichiiro, ça te dirais de manger avec moi ce midi dans la forêt des menos? Y'a un coin tranquille là bas... Tout ceci agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil coquin et d'un sourire pervers.

Le père se raidit et regarda le brun voulant l'tué pour oser vouloir pervertir son chaton! On est un papa panthère ou on l'est pas!

_ Okay! Sourit le fils ce qui fit devenir rouge comme une tomate le fraccion du défunt secunda qui s'imaginait déjà en un tête à tête chaud avec le canon devant lui.

_ NON! Gueula grimmjow. C'midi tu manges avec ton père et moi.

_ Mais pourquoi c'est dégueulasse! Cria le rouquin en regardant son père d'un œil mauvais.

_ Ta gueule! T'as rien à dire maintenant go on y va! N'essaye même pas d'répliquer !

_ C-c'est pas grave Rei', une autre fois peut-être...? Il se leva sur la pointe des pied et embrassa la joue du rouquin. Au revoir jaggerjack-sama, s'inclina le brun avant de repartir, déçu... Mais surtout excité comme jamais pour avoir put toucher son amour secret!

_ Tch! Franchement j'vois pas pourquoi t'as dit non! Répliqua Reichiiro en marchant plus vite devant son père qui souriait fièrement! Nan mais oh, ça vas pas bien non! Jamais son poussin n'aurait de quelconque relations intimes avant le mariage... c'est à dire jamais si possible!

_ J'ai dit non point barre! J'suis encore ton père a c'que j'sache alors ferme ton clapet sinon t'es privé d'internet!

Le rouquin se stoppa et se tourna lentement vers son père un air horrifié au visage.

_ T-t-tu ferais pas ça... neh...?!

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un deuxième rouquin, encore plus magnifique et sexy au yeux ambres arriva devant eux en souriant doucement.

_ MAMAN! Hurla reichiiro en sautant dans les bras de son père qui le rattrapa en regardant son mari, interrogatif. C'est horrible p'pa veux m'priver de mon ordi et d'internet! Fait quelque chose, j'vais mourir!

_ Eh oh calmes ta joie, j'lui ai juste dis que s'il m'écoutait pas j'lui enlevais c'est tout!

_ En plus il veux pas que j'aille manger avec Ggio ce midi! C'est horrible j'suis tout seul comme un blaireau! Couina le plus petit des deux rouquins.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en regardant grimmjow et s'adoucit en regardant son fils.

_ T'inquiètes mon cœur tu peux aller manger avec ton ami...

_ QUOI?! Non mais non mais non! S'énerva le sexta espada.

_ Tu te tais amour... sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend ce soir au lit, pour résumer... rien! Sourit mauvaisement l'ancien shinigami remplaçant.

La panthère se figea et jeta un regard de killer à son fils qui se marrait discrètement.

_ Et toi arrêtes de rire ou j'tenferme pendant un mois dans une salle de combat avec gin, nnoitra et ulquiorra... Continua ichigo, son fils se raidissant ouvrant de grands yeux emplis d'horreur. Et bien voilà, c'est régler! Rei' ce midi tu peux aller avec Ggio mais seulement une demi heure pas plus par ce qu'après tu à ton entraînement au kidô avec Gin! Et toi bébé... tu me rejoins dès que ta finis avec rei'. Ronronna ichigo en s'accrochant au cou de grimmjow pour l'embrasser avec passion, celui ci entourant ses hanches de ses bras répondant au baiser avec la même ardeur sous le regard de leur fils qui détourna la tête avec un' tch bande de pervers parents sadique!'.

_ REI-CHIIIIIIIIIIIII-ROOOOOOOOOOOO! Hurla Il forte en sautant sur le rouquin qui le rattrapa a temps.

Grimmjow sentit une veine battre dangereusement sur son front en voyant son fraccion déblatérer des mot d'amour à son fils qui riait pensant à une blague du très beau blond dans ses bras.

_ Amoouuuuuur de ma vie!

_ Il forte! Rugit grimmjow en enclenchant sa resurecction courant après son sous fifre qui détala comme un lapin en hurlant:

_ Je t'aiiiiiimeraiiiiis touujouurs Rei' d'amuur!

Reichiiro rigolait sous la 'blague' de son ami et ichigo le regarda...

Mode maman poule ACTION!

_ Mon chéri ce soir il faudrait que nous ayons une discussion, qui je pense à lieu d'être maintenant que tu est en âge de comprendre certaine chose du monde des adultes et...

_ TA GUEULE ICHI'! Hurla grimmjow en bâillonnant la bouche de son mari regardant son fils les yeux exorbités... JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS JAMAIS!

_ grimm... soupira ichigo en regardant le sexta espada sous sa forme de panthère beugler que son chaton était trop jeune pour ce monde de perversion! Il y passera un jour, si c'est pas d'jà fait...

…...

…...

…...

_ que... il... qu'si... quoiiiiiiii... naaaaan! Y'A PAS INTERET OUI!

_ Euuuuh vous parlez de quoi là? S'incrusta le plus jeune en regardant ses parents l'air de dire: y z'on un grain c'pas possible...

_ Rien, rien! N'écoute pas, tu n'a rien entendu! Dit ichi j'peut l'enfermer dans une des tours de las noches pour toute sa vie!? Demanda grimmjow en serrant son amour contre lui.

_ CA VA PAS BIEN T'A CRAQUER OU QUOI?! Hurla Reichiiro.

_ Bah quoi? Toi qu'aimait tellement Raiponce tu revient aux sources sa devrais t'plaire! Ricana grimmjow en se rappelant son fils à 10 ans, une perruque de 25 mètres de long en tresse derrière lui (made in szayel apporo grantz avec la robe y tout y tout!)dans une des tours de las noches chantant toujours aussi faux et toujours aussi fort hélas!(ce jour là il avait même tué rien qu'avec sa voix une horde de menos grand...Attention n'est pas reichiiro qui veux!) Mouhahahaha!

_ Non grimm c'est pas possible, fait lui confiance un peux je suis sur qu'ils ne feront pas de bêtise ce midi n'est ce pas mon cœur? Demanda ichigo.

_ Bien sur m'man!

-Midi-Forêt des menos grand- (attention léger lemon)

_ O-OH oui! Plus vite r-rei'! Cria ggio sous le plaisir.

_ Hmm...c'est bon... Murmura le jeune rouquin en accélérant ses coups de reins endiablés sous la demande du brun qui était en pleine extase. Sa prostate ardemment caresser par le sexe du plus jeune qui lui faisais voire les étoiles.

_ Haaaannnnn! C-continu, j-je vais venir! Cria le fraccion en jouissant de tout son soul entre leurs torses en sueur alors que reichiiro donnais un dernier coup de toute se puissance qui fit pleurer de plaisir le plus petit des deux.

_ Putain! Souffla le roux en se retirant à temps se déversant sur le ventre de celui sous lui.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à reprendre leurs souffles et enfin ggio roula sur le côté sa tête posée sur les pectoraux du rouquin tout en caressant les abdos parfaitement taillés alors que reichiiro caressais ses cheveux, et sa fine tresse noire, doucement.

_ Mon dieux... chuchota le fraccion, c'était magique.

Reichiiro sourit et releva son visage du bout des doigt l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

_D-dit rei', je voulais savoir, t-tout les deux... ont

_ Est ensemble?

_ Euh... oui...?

Reichiiro sourit et demanda.

_ Tu veux? Par ce que moi j'aimerais bien.

Ggio sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux souriant heureux.

_ Bien sur! Il s'installa sur le corps musclé et embrassa tendrement **son** mec!

-Las noches-quartiers des espadas 0 et 6- 13h30-

_ C'est pas normal! Ils devraient déjà être rentrés! Gronda grimmjow en faisant les cents pas dans leurs chambre, alors que son rouquin de mari était en boxer sur le lit, allongé sur le dos regardant une série à la télé se nommant 'Black Butler'.

_ T'inquiètes bébé, ils sont jeune, laisses les tranquilles un peux. Souffla distraitement ichigo alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres en matant son honte un certain Sebastian.

Grimmjow se retourna et vit le comportement de son chéri et tourna la tête vers la télé pour voire un mec au cheveux noir, un sourire sournois, démoniaque aux lèvres, habillé en majordome. Il grogna et éteignit la télé.

_ Hey! Arrête! Rallume tout de suite! Gueula ichigo en se levant du lit, mais grimmjow lui sauta dessus et le plaqua sur le lit la tête plongée dans le cou de **SON** amour!

_ J'aime pas quand tu mate d'autre mec! Grogna t-il en laissant ses mains parcourir les flancs très sensibles du roux qui soupira de bien être se détendant, passant ses mains dans le dos du sexta pour descendre et finir par caresser les fesses musclées qui frémirent au contact.

_ P'tit pervers... Rigola grimmjow en embrassant et suçant le cou du cero.

_ Hmmm je sais et pas pour te déplaire, Neh? Susurra ichigo en souriant.

Reichiiro, fatigué après son entraînement intensif avec un renard perfide rentra chez lui, enfin rentra est un bien grand mot car à peine la porte d'entrée ouverte que...

_ Oh oui défonce moi! Continu bébé!

Tout ceci agrémenter d'un énorme grincement de lit plus ce qui devait être le dit lit qui cognais sourdement contre un mur d'une certaine chambre, des cris de plaisir...

_ Putain t'es trop bon ichi!

Reichiiro referma le plus vite possible la porte partant en courant dans las noches traumatisait à jamais!

-Alors que dans la chambre de ses parents- (lemon complet!)

Grimmjow ronronna presque sous la douce caresse des mains de son homme sur ses fesses.

_ Hmmm j'ai envi de toi bébé! Murmura t-il en jouant avec l'élastique du boxer du rouquin.

Ichigo sourit et remonta ses mains le long du dos musclé, pour ensuite caresser le torse puissant, descendre sur les abdo saillant et enfin presser durement sa main sur l'érection du bleuté qui grogna sourdement .

_ Tu veux...? demanda grimmjow en plaquant sa virilité encore couverte de son hakama et de son boxer sur celle de son mari.

_ Oui... Souffla t-il, mais avant cela... Ichigo retourna le sexta d'un geste agile et s'installa à califourchon sur son aine un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, il faudrait peut-être que tu sois nu... Le roux se lécha les lèvres tel un félin et s'allongea sur le corps musclé descendant lentement vers le bas ses yeux ambres emplis de désir dans ceux océan de son seme qui déglutis difficilement face à ce tableau. Ichigo lécha sensuellement le ventre parfait de son amour et souffla dessus recevant un long frisson sur le corps bronzé. Il fit courir ses mains au obi qu'il détacha lentement le faisant glisser entre ses doigts pour finir par le lancer à travers la pièce, il enleva le hakama blanc et fit comme pour le obi. Il remonta ses yeux vers le visage rougis de grimmjow qui n'avais pas louper une miette du spectacle. Il sourit malicieusement et sortis sa langue pour parcourir le boxer ou l'érection de son mari se voyais parfaitement. Grimmjow suivit le tracer de la langue humide de son rouquin qui finit par enfin par retirer le tissus gênant ainsi que le siens. Tout les deux nus se contemplèrent avec autant d'envie qu'a leur début et se caressèrent avec amour. Grimmjow reprit sa place et écarta les cuisses d'ichigo qui laissa sa tête reposer sur un coussin le regardant s'activer sur son membre dur, respirant difficilement il rejeta la tête en arrière quand le bleuté le prit en bouche, fou de désir il agrippa les mèches bleu jouissant dans la bouche de son amant qui se lécha les lèvres pour enfin venir l'embrasser passionnément. Ichigo passa ses bras autour des épaules de grimmjow qui lui présenta trois de ses doigts, il les prit en bouches et les suça, les mordilla, les lécha fiévreusement n'en pouvant plus d'attendre. Ceci fait, la panthère les fit courir le long du corps finement musclé du vizard qui gémit en les sentant d'un coup entrer, les trois en même temps, le faisant crier de douleur mais aussi de plaisir car ils avaient directement toucher sa prostate. Pendant de longues minutes grimmjow joua de ses doigts pour rendre fou son partenaire mais finit par les retirés.

Ichigo attrapa le lubrifiant, en fit couler une bonne dose sur ses mains et entreprit de masturber activement le bleuté qui soupirais de bien être sous les caresses. Le sexta le fit s'arrêter de peur de jouir trop rapidement et plaça son membre face à l'entrée, ichigo respira calmement et geignit en sentant l'imposant membre entrer en lui.

_ Hmm han... Il plaqua ses mains sur les hanches bronzées et les griffa sous la légère douleur.

_ Détend toi bébé... Murmura grimmjow contre l'oreille du roux.

_ H-hai...

le bleuté au bout de quelques minutes entama de lents vas et viens à l'intérieur de son amour pour finir par ostensiblement augmenté l'allure faisant crier ichigo quand il percuta sa prostate.

_ Ah oui grimm là là! Haleta t-il en entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Là? Demanda malicieusement la panthère en redoublant d'effort au niveau de ses coup de reins, se déhanchant comme jamais, retouchant la petite boule de nerfs hypersensible.

_ Oh oui! Anhéla le rouquin en écartant encore plus ses jambes, son bassin se mouvant à un rythme fou pour suivre celui de son espada.

Grimmjow les cuisses largement écartées du rouquin fermement ancrées dans ses mains, à genoux entre elles, donna un énorme coup de bassin qui fit suffoquer ichigo sous le plaisir infernal qu'il ressentait. La bouche ouverte recherchant de l'air alors que son homme le pilonnais littéralement contre le matelas. Il en pouvait plus c'était trop, beaucoup trop de plaisir! Il ne sentais plus son corps, seulement sa prostate ardemment caressée et la main qui s'activait comme jamais sur son sexe.

_ Han oui! Il éjacula en hurlant de bonheur, les yeux fermés avec force, ses mains griffant le dos de son amant. Celui ci donnant le coup final, s'effondra sur son rouquin.

Tout les deux en sueur, leurs torses se soulevant en rythme effrénés, les yeux grands ouverts face à ce qui venais de se passer.

_Kami-sama... C-c'est la première fois que tu me fait l'amour comme ça bébé... Souffla ichigo encore en transe, le corps de son amour toujours entre ses cuisses légèrement tremblantes, caressant les cheveux bleus, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

_ Ouai... J'sais pas c'qui s'est passé là... Répondit grimmjow lui même étonné par sa performance, sa tête posée sur le torse du rouquin, ses mains caressant les cuisses musclées et halées.

_ Peut-être devrais je te rendre plus souvent jaloux... Questionna faussement interrogateur ichigo .

_ Quoi?! Rugit grimmjow en chopant ichigo par les hanches, se retournant pour finir sur le dos son rouquin assis à califourchon sur lui.

Ichigo rit doucement et embrassa lentement et sensuellement les lèvres de son grimmjow qui répondit avec le même amour.

_ Je t'aime Ichigo Jaggerjack Kurosaki...Souffla du bleuté.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Grimmjow Jaggerjack... Répondit le rouquin en s'étendant sur le corps musclé sous lui, s'endormant presque instantanément.

Grimmjow rit doucement et cajola tendrement son dos.

_ J'taime tellement, pourrais pas vivre sans toi, t'es toute ma vie, vous êtes toute ma vie toi et reichi'... Murmura t-il en serrant fort contre lui son âme sœur.

Ichigo sourit discrètement, les larmes aux yeux en entendant la déclaration de son amour et s'endormit plus heureux que jamais tout contre le corps chaud du sexta espada.

A plus pour la suite!

Ce chapitre est plus court que le premier... Gomenasai! J'ai fait au plus vite pour le corriger donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, surtout au niveau de mon mini-lemon et de mon lemon (oh gosh! mes premier lemon kyaaa! désolée si le premier n'est pas complet complet!)

Alors aloooooors que dire à part qu'il y auras une petite nouvelle au chapitre suivant hummmm? Berceau, hochet, tétine! Un griminou qui s'arrache les cheveux et des espada baby sitter... Une idée?! =) Mais aussi un ichigo qui danse du Mickeal jackson avec byakuya kuchiki! En live! Pour la première fois sur vos écrannnnnns! (oui... Ouiiiii le king of pop est mon dieux!) Vous imaginer ichigo danser comme micky?! LA CLASSE!

Bye bye!

Kitsune-gwenoo à votre service!


End file.
